


Voyeuristic

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: It's really just Porn Watching, M/M, Porn Watching, and also rip chanwoo, don't get the title confused with the actual fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Jinhwan found one of his co-workers on a porn website.





	Voyeuristic

**Author's Note:**

> the title was a last minute type of thing tbh but I hope you enjoy this random messy fic!! I also love a good, "chanwoo and yunhyeong look alike," type of fic too. you'll see what I mean ;-)

It was an early evening, and Jinhwan settled into bed with some chips and his laptop. He finished his snack and lied back onto the headboard.

Maybe he'd get some better sleep if he rubbed one off.

Yeah, that always seems to make him fall asleep faster. Not only that, but the man hasn't exactly had a good pleasuring in awhile. He smiled to himself as he quickly typed in a porn site into the search bar, and clicked the link to the first result that popped up. That led to the home page of a porn website. Jinhwan scrolled and opened a random ametur video, making him a little excited as he pulled down his pajamas pants just enough to expose himself.

There was a tanned guy, bent over with his bottom half in the air. His arms curled in, holding a white teddy bear. Kinda cute, Jinhwan thought. The other guy behind him had milky skin, and he caressed the bottom’s ass, slapping him once on the side that the camera showed, making the bottom wince. Jinhwan became hard. The guy that slapped him had a ring on his middle finger, making it seem as though that didn't feel good. But Jinhwan liked the pain.

He then proceeded to put a hand on himself as the guy holding the teddy bear began to give short whimpers and groans as the guy behind him gave him harsh thrusts. Jinhwan smiled as the guy began to dig his face into the fluffy sheets, and he began to jerk himself faster. The guy on the video hugged the stuffed animal tight, and turned his face to the camera. Jinhwan slowed the hand on his penis to a stop, making him go soft almost instantly. He brought the screen close to his face, as he squinted.

“Holy hell.” He exclaimed, aloud. Then he quickly closed his laptop. 

 

 

 

 

The very next morning, Jinhwan took his car to work, sighing as he parked and rushed into the building to slip into the elevator. He took off his sunglasses and shoved them into his pocket. He headed to the second floor and went to his cubicle. 

He dumped his belongings onto the desk. And then just as he sat down, he heard a voice.

“Oh, good, you're here.” Chanwoo leaned onto Jinhwan's cubicle, swirling a coffee mug with his hand and looking at the substance. “They didn't have decaf today, so I got you vanilla espresso?” he handed it down to Jinhwan. “I hope that's okay.”

Jinhwan took it and mumbled a thanks before putting his head down as there was a moment of silence between them. He set his coffee down. “Um, Chanwoo… you're my best friend, right? Like, we tell each other everything, _right?”_

“I thought we did… unless there's something _you're_ not telling _me_ , and you're about to confess.”

“More like _you_ have to confess to _me_.” Chanwoo gave the older a confused glare. He pulled a seat into Jinhwan's cubicle and sat down, their knees touching as they were trying to keep their conversation on the down low so no one in the office could hear. “Why didn't you tell me you were on a porn site?”

Chanwoo blinked. “A what now,”

“Last night, I saw you on a porn site; don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about.”

“Well, I'm gonna tell you- I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“C'mon. The teddy bear?” Jinhwan raised his eyebrows. “You're playing dumb with me, aren't you.”

Chanwoo leaned back in his seat. “Jinhwan hyung, you know my deepest and darkest secret. If I had been on a nsfw site, don't you think I would've told you by now?” Jinhwan shrugged and nodded. He was right. Chanwoo never lied to him. “Besides, I've never even made a video like that.”

Jinhwan sat back in his chair. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you.” He sighed. “It's just that I swear it was your face. But on, like, a shorter body maybe.”

“That’s strange. And I thought I've been called a lot of things. But never have I been accused of being a pornstar.”

“Trust me, if you saw this guy,”

Chanwoo rolled his chair to his own cubicle. Jinhwan shrugged, continuing his day with the coffee his favorite intern got him and his computer full of emails.

 

He ate at his desk during lunch, trying to catch up on work he never finished from last week, and when the day was over, Jinhwan went on home.

The man cooked for himself, which was rare these days since he always ordered takeout, then had takeout leftovers the next day. But he cooked, stirring rice and orange chicken together. He poured it on a plate from the pan and went to the sofa to eat, watching and laughing along some variety show.

Afterwards, he tried his original plan of going to bed early. 

 

 

 

The alarm went off, and Jinhwan peeled his eyes open. Going to bed early did nothing. He still feels just as disgruntled as usual.

He dressed himself in his work casual clothes and went out, squinting his eyes at the sun that barely peaked out from the horizon. After he got to work, and he went to his floor, Chanwoo immediately followed him with coffee.

Jinhwan practically chugged it down. “Can I get another?” Chanwoo hesitantly took the mug, nodding, and scurrying away. Maybe two would give him the energy he needed.

After he chugged his second cup, Jinhwan dragged himself to the break room. It was empty inside and Jinhwan blinked his eyes, heading to the fridge to put his lunch inside. He sighed and leaned against the counter to rest.

That's when he heard the door open, and Jinhwan smiled.

“Hey, Jinhwan.”

“Hey, Yun,” he watched Yunhyeong go to the refrigerator and grab something out, standing up with a bottle of water.

“Rough night?”

Jinhwan nodded and rubbed his eyes. “I can't get enough sleep.”

“Hang in there.” The other smiled. Then he pushed his black hair out of his face. “Well, I gotta get a report to the boss. So I'll see you later.”

Jinhwan smiled and nodded, watching Yunhyeong go. As soon as the door closed, Jinhwan's eyes widened.

Minutes later, the man rushed to his cubicle. That definitely got him awake better than the two coffee's. He stood up and stared at Chanwoo until he looked up and they met eyes. Jinhwan used his hand to motion to him to come. The younger nodded and promptly stood and came to his cubicle.

As soon as Chanwoo sat down, Jinhwan widened his eyes and whispered, “It's Yunhyeong!”

“What is?”

“That guy from the porn video!” Jinhwan shook his head. “It's Yunhyeong!”

“You don't mean the Yunhyeong from HR, do you?”

“How many Yunhyeong's do you know?”

“Good point.” Chanwoo shrugged. “How do you know it's him?” 

 

Next thing they knew, the two were sitting at Jinhwan's dining room table in his apartment. The laptop sat in front of Chanwoo, and Jinhwan hit play. The moaning noises from the video instantly filled the room. Then there was the slap. Chanwoo winced at the sudden action, squinting his eyes. Jinhwan just crossed his arms and waited.

Chanwoo watched carefully. The man on the screen holding the teddy bear turned his face towards the camera and Chanwoo immediately covered his eyes with his hands, making a slapping sound. Jinhwan stopped the video and closed the laptop. The younger slowly pulled his hands from his eyes, and he glanced at Jinhwan, who sat with the, “I told you so,” face.

“Maybe it's just a guy that looks like him?”

There was a short moment of silence. “If you thought it was someone else, then why did you cover your eyes?”

“Because I thought it was Yunhyeong hyung.”

“My point exactly!” Jinhwan threw his hands up into the air. “Yunhyeong's on a porn site, and he never even told us.”

“Okay, wait, are we mad at him for not telling us or are we keeping this to ourselves?”

“We should ask him about it.” Jinhwan seemed to be thinking aloud. “Would that be weird?”

Chanwoo shrugged. “There's a literal video of him getting slammed into on the internet, I'm pretty sure asking a simple question isn't the weirdest thing out there.”

Jinhwan nodded and looked down. Chanwoo opened the laptop again and he unpaused the video to keep watching. Jinhwan looked back up and the two watched together in silence.

The thrusts became slower, longer, and more sensual. The moans of the guy holding the white teddy bear became louder, and more whinier. That's when Chanwoo closed the laptop again, his eyes wide, looking as if he'd seen things no one else had seen.

“Yeah, that's definitely him.”

“I wonder who that guy on top is,” Jinhwan retorted. “Do you think it's someone we know?”

Chanwoo shrugged once more, looking down at his hands. “Probably not.” He replied. Then he gave out a small laugh. “Do you really think I look like him?”

Jinhwan thought for a moment, slightly mirroring the younger's small smile. “I thought you two were twins when I first met you.”

“Do you think I'd ever be good in a video like this?”

“Chanwoo, please, and I mean this in the politest of ways, don't make a damn video like this.” He begged. “I can't stumble upon another surprise like that while I'm tryna jerk it.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days later, after the two had almost completely forgotten about the video, Jinhwan almost missed Yunhyeong walking past his cubicle. He didn't think he'd be on this floor. He quickly stood up. “Yunhyeong!”

“Oh, hey, Jinhwan!” Yunhyeong stopped in his tracks and turned to smile at the other. Jinhwan looked around and scratched his neck.

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Sure,” Yunhyeong leaned onto Jinhwan's cubicle and rested his chin on his hands. “What’s up?”

“Uh…” Jinhwan rubbed his hands together. He didn't know if here was a good place to say it. There could be others listening. To hell with it. “I know about the… _you know,”_

“The what?” Yunhyeong questioned.

“You know…” Jinhwan winked, trying to hint instead of coming right out to say it. “The video.”

Yunhyeong lifted his eyebrows and walked around to get into Jinhwan's cubicle, forcing him into his swivel chair. Jinhwan stayed in his seat and Yunhyeong looked down at him. “How did you find it?”

“It was a suggestion on a random nsfw site.”

Yunhyeong pinched his nose bridge with his fingertips. He sighed. “Can we please not tell anyone about this? There's people here that think I'm pure, and I plan on keeping that image.” Jinhwan quickly nodded.

“Your secret is safe with me.” And Chanwoo. “You have my word.”

“Oh! There you are!” Jinhwan found another guy with black hair and milky skin coming into his sight, his voice nice and pleasing. He watched as he came up to Yunhyeong. “Are you ready to go?” the other nodded.

“Jinhwan, you remember my friend Junhwe, right?”

Jinhwan smiled. “How can I forget?” Junhwe smiled and held out his hand, but Jinhwan couldn't shake his hand seeing as it had a ring on it… the same ring from the guy in the video. Jinhwan instantly cringed. Junhwe slowly pulled his hand away out of being rejected, and Yunhyeong turned back to him. 

“Let's go to the car.” He then glanced at Jinhwan and smiled. “I trust you won't say anything. I'll see you later.”

Jinhwan watched the two go, and he stood up to look towards Chanwoo's cubicle, only to find Chanwoo was standing and watching as well. He witnessed the whole encounter. Jinhwan held up a hand to point to a ring finger and mouthed, _“Did you see that?”_

Chanwoo nodded, mouthing silently back across the office, _“I’m going to bleach my eyes.”_


End file.
